Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi
Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi or Math Blaster: 学の星 (English: Math Blaster: Math Stars) '''is a Japanese anime series based on the MMO game in USA called "Math Blaster" by JumpStart Games and Knowledge Adventure". It has also been aired on Disney XD around the world. Plot In the first episode, a young boy named Chikara and his best friend Ai with their friends Emile, Keita, Fumihiko and Ruby are skilling at mathematics but suddenly they have a new mission alert and of course with their Blaster Watches and Orb Rings to accept the mission. They hide somewhere else to transform by using the Blaster Watch to transform into aliens to jump to the intergalactic universe and fight villains, monsters and hybrid/nastiest creatures to complete the mission. Characters '''Main (The Blasters) * Chikara Iida (飯田力)/Max (Blaster Etoile)- a 14-year old boy who studies mathematics. But he transformed into a green-skinned alien, he voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese); Jonathan Wilson (English) * Ai Miwa (三輪愛)/GC (Blaster Amour)- a 14-year old girl and best friend/love interest of Chikara and she studies mathematics. But she transformed into a purple-skinned alien, she voiced by Yukari Tamura (Japanese); Maryke Hendrikse (English) * Emile Amami (奄美エミール)/Kira (Blaster Melody) - Chikara, Ai, and Keita's friend in class and she also plays violin and she skills at matemathics as well. But she transformation into a pink-skinned alien, she voiced by Yoshino Nanjou (Japanese); Tara Strong (English) * Keita Sato (佐藤啓太)/Hikari (Blaster Knight) - a young Mathematics club president. But he transformed into a blue-skinned alien, he voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Seth Rogen (English) * Fumihiko Egashira (江頭文美)/Rave (Blaster Beat) he's the one who studied Algebra and the bullies calling him a nerd, It has diasppointed from him and he joined the Blasters. But he transformed into a dark green-skinned alien with a horn on his head, he voiced as Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Maja Prebensen (English) * Scarlet a.k.a Ruby Tojo (スカーレット/東城ルビー)/Mia (Blaster Scarlet)- a 13-year old girl that she is expert at mathematics and she joined the Blasters. But she transformed into a orange-skinned alien, she voiced as Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Janice Messal (English). She is actually a Japanese Bobtail, and takes on a human form as cover. * Mel (メル)- The Blasters' pet robo-dog, He voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Juan Chioran (English) Major * Mr. Hotaru (ほたるさん)- He's the school principal of Hoshikawa High School, he voiced as Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese); Christopher Berger (English) * Mrs. Sakurauchi (桜内夫人)- She's the math teacher and she always teach math lessons, she voiced by Ai Orikasa (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * Monty (モンティ)- a robot from the Space Station and he called the Blasters to accept all of their missions. he's voiced by LiLiCo (Japanese); Richard Ian Cox (English) * Tori (トリ)- An alien who realizes that he's a math grader, he voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese); Naoki Takenaka (English) * Professor von Franke (フォン・フランク教授) is an alien scientist with his inventions, geniuses and technics, also he's a doctor who cured Kira, he voiced by Arthur Lounsbery (Japanese); Maurice LeMarche (English) Minor * Michiyoshi Iida and Kokoro Iida (飯田道義と飯田心)- Chikara's parents. They're voiced by Chō and Tsugumi Higasayama (Japanese); Brock Baker and Kelly Sanchez (English) * Kanetake Miwa and Machiko Miwa (三輪兼武と三輪真知子)- Ai's parents. They're voiced by Kazuya Nakai and Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) * Pierre Doucett and Yoko Amami (ピエールドゥセットと奄美洋子)- Emile's parents. They're voiced as * Hirotoki Sato and Otoha Sato- Keita's parents * The students of the Hoshikawa High School * Eli- a 5 year old girl who got lost in the mall. She's voiced by Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Jenna "Real-Life Longley Goodenmeyer" Reid (English) (she's only appears in OVA) * Dr. Shineberg- he's the retired professor of the Space Station and he got prisoned by kill all the Larvas and he called the Blasters for having a special mission according to him. * Baby Daiji- it appears on a short film, a strange infant from the basket without the biological mother so the Blasters will adopt him * Past Blaster Six (Prime, Omega, Diamond, Royal, Emerald and Ruby) Villains * The Math Badsters- They're clones of themselves. They're voiced by the same actors as the Math Blasters in both the Japanese and English versions. * Sheila/aliehS (in reversed name)- she's the reformed human but, her true form is a monster, alien and human hybrid to destroy the Math Blasters for getting revenge by failing the test. She's voiced by Nao Fujita (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * The Hyper Bosses * Illitera. She's voiced by Toshiko Fujita (original voice)/Tarako (new voice) (Japanese); Aisha Phoebe Ayari (English) * The Number Cruncher. He's voiced by Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese); Christopher Berger (English) * Major History Aliens * Sayaka. She's voiced by Sally Amaki (Japanese), Megan Kojimo (English) * Percy. He's voiced by Win Morisaki (Japanese), Brock Baker (English) * Luna. She's voiced by Ikuko Tani (Japanese), Venus Olajumoke (English) * Xyren. He's voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese), Jedidiah Weasn (English) * Dane and Rane. They're voiced by Goblin and Haruhiko Jō (Japanese), Bill Pepsi and Ben San Diego (English) * C.J. He's voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Sebastià Berlinguer (English) * Robby. He's voiced by Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Holly Gauthier-Frankel (English) * Neri. She's voiced by Ikuko Tani (Japanese), Megan Kojimo (English) * Umbra. He's voiced by Masato Wada (Japanese), Aisha Phoebe Ayari (English) * Leo. He's voiced by Jai West (Japanese), Christopher Von Meyer (English) Movie-only ''' * Princess Elliona- she's a princess of the Planet Crystallis but she kidnapped by the Ice Giant. She's voiced by Keiko Toda (Japanese), Susan Glover (English) * King Pierre de Préciuese- the leader of the Planet Crystallis and a father of Princess Elliona. He's voiced by Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Gerard Aarens (English) * The Ice Giant- a strong, dangerous and evil monster who smashes with his icy fist and he wants to freeze all of the Blasters to seek upon the Crystal Princess, Elliona. He's voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japanese), Christopher Berger (English) * Prince Glaciet/Purity of Ultimus- he's the warrior and he uses the ultimate crystal stone to free the planet and now, he's the boyfriend of Elliona. He's voiced by Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Mark Hauser (English) * The people of the Planet Crystallis. They were mostly voiced by Keiko Toda and Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Brock Baker, Christopher Berger, Christopher Von Meyer, and Megan Kojimo (English) * The Ultimate Crystal Queen- a soul, heart and bravery heroine with their followers, Mode Ultimate Blasters. She's voiced by Seira Ryū (Japanese), Maja Prebensen (English) * Queen Jewelle de Préciuese- the mother of Elliona and a wife of King Pierre but she trapped inside the large crystal for many years and she free by the end of the battle. She's voiced by Maria Kawamura (Japanese), Natasha Mills (English) Weapons/Items * '''Blaster Watch- is a watch were you can use for transforming into an aliens and also you'll insert any Orb Modes. * Orb Ring- a celestial ring which means it has the transformation modes from the watch like Mode Gold, Mode Galactic, Mode Crystal, Mode Prime and Mode Ultimate, also the Mode Snow and Mode Sunset was given by the Jumpstart before they go back to their hometown. * Twinkle Wand- a weapon that Max used to shoot and blast any creatures with stars. * Heartful Wand- a weapon that GC uses to shoot and blast any creatures with love. * Glitter Violin- an instrument or a weapon that Kira uses to attack any creatures by rising the Constellation signs with music, it reveals in the movie when the Sagitarrius Horse attach to the Crystallis Chariot. * Alliance Sword- a weapon that Hikari uses to slice any creatures with high strength. * Beating Guitar- an instrument or a weapon that Rave uses to earrape any creatures into pieces with notes. * Crimson Yoyo '''- a weapon that Mia uses to roll any creatures with speed. * '''B-Force Blaster Glove- a power uses to blast the boss creatures by using a Blaster Watch and a Orb Ring. * Math Diary- an electronic device that uses to write anything by using a stylus. Songs Japanese * Stella-rium by Kano * Yuki by Whiteberry * Miraizu by Honeyworks * Kanata by Mikito (from the crossover movie) * Min'na Kagayaku yō ni Suru (みんなが輝くようにする) (Let Everyone Shines On) by Kenichi Suzumura (Frankie the Dog) and Tetsuya Kakihara * Sōzō-Sei Mirakuru (創造性ミラクル) (Creativity Miracle) by Miyuki Sawashiro (Kisha the Tiger) and Yukari Tamura * Burst Beat, Zenpō ni! (バーストビート, 前方に！) (Burst Beat, Forward!) by Takuma Terashima (Pierre the Panda) and Yoshino Nanjou * Shigo no Bōken (死後の冒険) (Adventure Afterlife) by Soma Saito (Hopsalot the Rabbit) and Mamoru Miyano * Mugen ni Kangaeru Mystery (無限に考えるMystery) (Endless Think Mystery) by Wataru Hatano (CJ the Frog) and Hiroshi Kamiya * Junsuina Yume to Kokoro ni Shitagau ♡ (純粋な夢と心に従う♡) (Pure Dreams and Follow Heart ♡) by Yurika Kubo (Eleanor the Elephant) and Aki Toyosaki * Metarubāsuto (メタルバースト) (Metal Burst) by Suzuki Tatsuhisa (Botley) and Hiroshi Kamiya English * Math Blasters by Satellite Productions * You and Me by Holly Gauthier-Frankel (based off Yuki by Whiteberry) * BUH-BUH-BEE (Math Blasters intro) by Alisa Cheyenne ft. Fusid Voices * Through the Space and Stars by The Living Tombstone feat. 0R30 * Level Up the Power by NateWantsToBattle * Shooting Star by Owl City Insert Songs * Hinode Kara Tsuki no Raito (日の出から月のライト) by Chikara Iida/Max (CV. Tetsuya Kakihara) (Episode 6) * Kokoro no Komotta Heiwa (心のこもった平和) by Ai Miwa/GC (CV. Yukari Tamura) (Episode 8) * Ai no Amai Gen (愛の甘い弦) by Emile Amami/Kira (CV. Yoshino Nanjou) (Episode 15) * Hiru to Yoru, ADVANCED! (昼と夜, ADVANCED!) by Keita Sato/Hikari (CV. Mamoru Miyano) (Episode 18) * Daisū no Fure-Me (代数の振れ目) by Fumihiko Egashira/Rave (CV. Hiroshi Kamiya) (Episode 24) * Asa no Taiyō Sukāretto (朝の太陽スカーレット) by Ruby Tojo/Mia (CV. Aki Toyosaki) (Episode 29) * Sakura Sakura (さくら さくら) by the Blaster Seven (Episode 34) Soundtrack * Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi- Harmony no Saundotorakku (Only in Japan) * Math Blaster: Math Stars- Brain not Brawn! (Only in English-speaking regions) * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi: Kyūkyoku no Crystal Stone no Kensaku (究極のクリスタルストーンの検索) (Original Soundtrack) (Only in Japan) * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi to Jumpstart: Kyōiku no Tomo: Tsuki no Shinden no Densetsu (月の神殿の伝説) (Original Soundtrack) (Only in Japan) * Math Blaster: Math Stars - Sing It! (Only in English-speaking regions) * Yo-Kai Watch Collaboration Track Vol. 2 (Only in Japan) Movies and Specials * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi: Kyūkyoku no Crystal Stone no Kensaku * Blaster to Akachan (ブラスターと赤ちゃん) (short film) * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi to Jumpstart: Kyōiku no Tomo to Mahou: Tsuki no Shinden no Densetsu (crossover movie) Trivia * Even the aliens are not real except the real ones, inside the body are the human organs, which means it essentially a transformation. * It is aired on TV Tokyo 7 and its simulcast worldwide on Crunchyroll, Anime Strike and Funimation and simulcast Australia, El Kadsre and New Zealand on AnimeLab. * Yoshino voice as Eli from the anime series, Love Live! * The English dub is recorded in El Kadsre by Power Network, however some character's dialogues are recorded in Canada in Toronto, Montreal, and Vancouver respectively, with Seth Rogen and Maurice LaMarche's dialogues recorded in Los Angeles. * Even Ruby's end sentences is "nya~!" which means its "meow" in Japanese. * The character designs are heavily inspired by Blaster's Universe in addition to sharing voice actors for the English dub with it. * Mel revealed the Blaster Watch and a ring were used by the past Blasters before they banished, until then Professor Von Franke search the past Blasters' watches and the rings but he found them in a big crystal. After he returned to the Space Station, he went to the lab and he fixed the Blasters' watches and the rings to fixed as good as new. * Monty revealed Ruby's real name is Scarlet because she can transformed into cat to human. International broadcasting Alexonia * ATS Kids * Disney XD Arab World * Spacetoon * Majid Kids * Jeem Tv Australia * ABC Me * Disney XD Brazil * Gloob Canada * Disney XD * Teletoon El Kadsre * ETVKK Eruowood * KERPT * Disney XD Germany * Disney XD Greece * Disney XD Helvmark * HT Me Italy * Disney XD Indonesia * RTV India * Nickelodeon * Pogo * Chutti TV (Sri Lanka) Iran * GEM Junior Jetania * Z Bop * Disney XD Japan * TV Tokyo * Disney XD Latin America * Disney XD Mahri * 2k New Zealand * TVNZ 2 * Disney XD North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 Poland * Disney XD Saudi Arabia * Ajyal TV Scandinavia * Disney XD Sentan * STN 2 Southeast Asia * Disney XD Thailand * TIGA Turkey * Minika GO * TRT Çocuk Vietnam * HTV2 United El Kadsreian Nations * Disney XD United Kingdom * CBBC * Disney XD United States * PBS (presented by UNC-TV) International dub titles * English: Math Blaster: Math Stars * Turkish: Math Blaster: Matematik Yıldızları * Chinese: Math Blaster: 数学超级明星 * Arabic: مدرس الرياضيات * Russian: Math Blaster: математические чудеса * Korean: 수학 블래스터 : 수학 별 * Spanish: Math Blaster: Héroes Matemáticos * Italian: Math Blaster: Stelle Matematiche * Indonesian: Math Blaster: Pahlawan Matematika * Brazilian Portuguese: Math Blaster: Estrelas Matemáticas * Thai: Math Blaster: ฮีโร่คณิตศาสตร์ * Hindi: Math Blaster: गणित सितारे * Persian: ریاضی بلستر: قهرمانان ریاضی فضا * Vietnamese: Chiến binh toán học * Kannada: ಮಠ ಬ್ಲಾಸ್ಟರ್ಸ್: ಏಲಿಯನ್ ಹೀರೋಸ್ Category:Fictional animated series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Fictional television series Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Japan Category:El Kadsre Category:Action series Category:Adventure Category:Comedy series Category:Science-fiction series Category:Anime series Category:Fictional anime